Wheel suspensions of are known, with a spring link as a transverse link being connected with its connecting end to the wheel carrier. In this example, the wheel carrier may be a fork-shaped design at its connecting element, with bores being arranged in each of its fork limbs, through which is inserted a threaded bolt. The threaded bolt may project beyond the fork limbs in each instance so that a nut can be screwed onto the projecting free ends, such that the spring link is sufficiently fastened or clamped between the two fork limbs by screwing the nuts onto each projecting free end of the threaded bolt.
A key disadvantage of this known type of wheel suspension involves the connection of the spring link to the wheel carrier by means of the insertion of the bolt and screwing at both sides. This process is extremely time-consuming and expensive, and requires a multiplicity of components to be used.
DE 101 08 686 A1 relates to a fastening arrangement of a cardanically pivotable first component of a motor vehicle, in particular of a telescopic shock absorber, to a second component with a defined fastening plane, in particular to a link of a wheel suspension of the motor vehicle. The first component can be fastened to the second component by means of a fastening eye and a rubber-metal sleeve bearing which has a bearing bolt and fastening lugs which are formed thereon. In order to compensate a fastening plane running obliquely with respect to the bearing central axis, the fastening lugs are aligned asymmetrically with respect to the bearing bolt.
DE 197 20 639 A1 likewise discloses a bearing arrangement for a pivotable component, in particular for a link of a wheel suspension for motor vehicles, having a component-side bearing sleeve, having a bearing bolt which projects through the bearing sleeve and has fastening points at the end side, and having a resiliently elastic bearing element which is situated between said bearing sleeve and bearing bolt. At least one of the end-side fastening points is a screw which projects into the bearing bolts and has an eye-shaped head.
DE 38 03 802 discloses a wheel suspension for a driven front axle of a motor vehicle having a stabilizer which is held on the body side and which is connected to a wheel carrier by means of a joint with a hanger and by means of a further joint. The hanger is composed of a curved arm which, between the joints, encompasses a free space for a transversely running wheel driveshaft which runs with a spacing to the arm in the vertical and longitudinal direction. The arm is aligned in the vehicle longitudinal direction. The wheel-carrier-side joint is situated above the wheel rotational axis in a steering axis which is formed by an upper spring strut support bearing and a lower transverse link bearing.
DE 39 09 942 A1 discloses a wheel suspension for the front wheels of a motor vehicle having an upper and a lower transverse link which are articulatedly mounted on a wheel carrier, and having a spring-damper element which is connected to the upper transverse link and is supported on the vehicle body. The spring-damper element is supported between the upper and the lower transverse link on a bearing lever in a bearing. The bearing lever is pivotably held on a transverse link and is guided by means of a control lever which is mounted on the body side.
EP 0 312 711 B1 discloses a wheel suspension for a motor vehicle, in particular a transverse link axle having a damper and spring strut, which is supported at the body side and is connected to an upper transverse link, with an intermediate member being arranged between the wheel carrier and the upper transverse link and fixedly connected to the damper and spring strut. On the one hand, a link is arranged between the intermediate member and the wheel carrier, wherein on the other hand, a bearing arrangement is arranged between the intermediate member and the transverse link. The link and the bearing arrangement are spaced apart from the damper and spring strut axis and are arranged approximately in a plane which is aligned approximately perpendicularly with respect to the damper and spring strut axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,202 is concerned with a suspension system of a motor vehicle having a wheel camber and toe-in adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,703 and EP 0 312 997 B1 are concerned with a double link suspension which has a transverse stabilizer. The wheel suspension comprises a wheel carrier, a lower transverse link and an extension element which, with a first end, is connected so as to be moveable relative to an upper section of the wheel carrier, with the suspension additionally comprising an upper transverse stabilizer and a shock absorber, with the transverse stabilizer being connected to the extension element.
DE 198 OS 810 A1 discloses a connection element for connecting a torsion stabilizer to a component of a vehicle wheel suspension, with the connection element transmitting forces, and permitting angular movements, between the torsion stabilizer and the component. A first ball joint arrangement is fixedly connected to a second ball joint arrangement. A first end of the first ball joint arrangement is connected to the torsion stabilizer, with the other end being fixedly connected to the one end of the second ball joint arrangement. The other end of the second ball joint arrangement is connected to the component of the wheel suspension.
Although the previously mention patents are solutions, what is needed is a an improved wheel suspension using simple means in such a way that it can be produced in a more cost-effective, simple, and space-saving manner.